


Distance

by enamoredd



Series: Daisuga Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's a prince too lmao this kid, Daichi's a general, M/M, Suga's a pegasus knight, and Asahi's a cleric, heavily inspired by a video game I'm currently obsessed with, it's p angsty I guess, late submission for daisuga week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamoredd/pseuds/enamoredd
Summary: It was an archer.He heard the agitating scream as he was pulling his bloody sword off a mercenary’s dead body, the sound reverberating across the battlefield. He turned his head to the direction of the sound, his timing impeccable as he witnessed one of their sorcerers cast some sort of thunder spell at the unsuspecting archer, instantly killing him. His eyes were then attracted to the fall of a moonlit haired comrade from his Pegasus, succumbing to the pull of gravity like the angel he was.Even in death he was beautiful.Day two of Daisuga Week:Magic||Space





	Distance

It was an archer.

He heard the agitating scream as he was pulling his bloody sword off a mercenary’s dead body, the sound reverberating across the battlefield. He turned his head to the direction of the sound, his timing impeccable as he witnessed one of their sorcerers cast some sort of thunder spell at the unsuspecting archer, instantly killing him. His eyes were then attracted to the fall of a moonlit haired comrade from his Pegasus, succumbing to the pull of gravity like the angel he was.

Even in death he was beautiful. 

Daichi’s head spins as he takes in the scent of iron in the air. The clashing of swords and lances fill his ears as each soldier of both armies fight for victory. He felt his hands start to sweat, his grip on his sword slipping away. He leads the Knights of Karasuno as their captain, yet the sting of losing a fallen comrade never completely ebbed away. Every battle fought and every battle won brought its own fair share of tragedies and he eventually had to cope with the idea of losing someone. This was no different.

Then why did it feel like the world was conspiring against him?

“By the gods.” The knight wasted no time rushing towards the fallen white wing, slashing his sword against the necks of those who dare oppose him. He clutched the sword in his hand tighter as he screamed for a cleric to come to their aid. In the time he was rushing to Suga’s side, he roughly estimated how much damage he could get from a fall with that height. The vertical distance from his Pegasus to the ground looked awfully high – falling at a speed like that would surely prove to be a problem in the future. It was a miracle the winged horse was able to catch him at all, ultimately slowing down the momentum of his fall. _Shit_. He steers his steed in an attempt to shorten the distance between himself and the fallen white wing. He could feel little strands of hair stick to his face and the adrenaline that surged through his veins. There was so much, no, too much space between them, and Daichi suffocated at the idea of not being able to reach him in time. For the first time in his life, he wished he were a mage – to have the ability to teleport at will and strike dastards from afar.

_Please, let him be alright._

He was able to kill a soldier or two by the time he was kneeling beside the injured man. “Suga!” He didn’t know where to begin. The silver haired Pegasus knight started to squirm in pain, his eyes clenching shut as Daichi tried to pull him into his lap. Pale hands slowly snaked around the arrow on his torso in attempt to pull it out. The general wrapped his hand around his to stop the movement, shaking his head. He recalls something Asahi said about puncture wounds and how it was better to leave the object alone instead of accidentally cutting something important. He grumbles in frustration, his impatience getting the betterment of him. Where on earth was that man? Heck, where was any cleric really? He held Suga’s hands in his and he could feel them tremble beneath his touch. He could hear the falcon knight uttering a prayer beneath his breath and watched as he was trying to speak to Daichi despite the pain. Were the circumstances different, Daichi would have laughed at how disheveled the usually composed man was.

Gods, what made him think that Suga would follow his orders? Of course he wouldn’t. It was as if it was innate in the other man to go against orders, from something as little as going through an extra hour of training to something as big as obeying battle arrangements, he always somehow found a way to break a rule or two. The other knights have already called Daichi out and told him that they thought the new Pegasus knight was a suspicious sort – told him that the captain was simply bewitched by the beauty of the mysterious man. Daichi could only shake his head at them. Of course he was aware that the new fellow was certainly not in on a chivalrous purpose. He was aware of the “late night strolls” he had or the lame excuses he gave to escape any extra activity the white wing deemed unnecessary. He was aware of all this, yet what made him steadfast in keeping him around was the fact that, although never confirmed, he knew the moonlit haired beauty was a good person. He was sketchy, sure, but he can tell, he has worked with a lot of people, after all.

The groan that came from Suga’s throat snapped him out of his thoughts. “Pegasus?” Ahh, right. He nods his head to the direction of the winged horse. “She’s safe. Her wing has a wound somewhere I can’t tell, but she’s safe. Injured, but safe. Gods, where on earth is Asahi?!” Suga uses what little strength he has to grip Daichi’s arm, his eyes pleading for the brunette to listen to what he had to say. “D-don’t drag Asahi into this. Please, Daichi, I screwed up enough already just end me. Gods, I’d rather die by your hand than-” “Suga, please! None of this nonsense. Asahi will be here soon. I assure you.” The brunette didn’t understand what was going on. What made Suga so intent on dying by Daichi’s hand? What made him think that Daichi would even do that to him? “No, Daichi, you don’t understand! Listen to me, he’s the prince, don’t-!”

“Suga please-”  
“I’m a spy, Daichi.”

Daichi could feel the air being knocked out of him as the man before him started to tear up. “What did you say?” Suga choked out a humorless laugh. “What’s with that face? I bet you’re disappointed in me, aren’t you? Gods, I wasn’t even being _subtle_ , Daichi. I was sent to kill the crowned prince and-” He’s cut off when a low groan pass his lips, the arrow wobbling in his torso a grave reminder of what had just occurred. “Shh shh, don’t cry please.” At this point, the tears in Suga’s eyes were falling on his face like a waterfall. He balled his hands against the sleeves of Daichi’s shirt where he left them. Why couldn’t this dolt understand? Nobody wants to be known to have sided with some treacherous snake. He couldn’t burden them any further like this. He couldn’t do this to them, not to Daichi and Asahi.

Not to the only people who continued to believe in him despite his ominous motives. 

“I’m a _traitor_ , Daichi! Sent by the enemy to rob this kingdom of their heir! Don’t you see? Be quick and end me! You’ll just regret letting me go.” The general shook his head, his eyes boring into Suga’s soul as he tried to make his point. “Sugawara Koushi, you know I will never leave anyone behind. Please, we can figure this out. We can-”

“Daichi-”  
“I WON’T LEAVE YOU HERE!”

The weight of his words hang above them and the Pegasus knight couldn’t do anything but sob as he wallowed in his guilt. “I-I don’t want to die, Daichi.” Daichi closed his eyes, rubbing small circles against the palm of Suga’s hand. “I know, shh it’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Suga could only remember the frantic cries of the prince and the tightening of the knight’s grip on him before he blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aster-mocha


End file.
